


Fish sticks

by PumpkinSpite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Doomfish, Drabble, Fish People, Human/Monster Romance, Junkenstein, Junkenstein is a monster fucker and y'all know it, Junkenstein's Revenge, M/M, Mermaids, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rarepair, crack pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpite/pseuds/PumpkinSpite
Summary: Originally a drabble I made for my pal Jya only.Unbeta'd nasty drabble taking place in the Moonshine universe, but is not canon.





	Fish sticks

He has changed so much since they last meet. He was still tall and thin like a scarecrow, the shock of straw-like blonde hair gone white from stress, two limbs gone and replaced by impressive prosthetics. James looked and behaved a lot older than he was, soul aged through abuse and neglect he had to suffer over the years. He might very well be the only human he let close to himself, but Akande wasn't sure if this was the safest idea at this point, given how unstable his childhood friend had become over the past decade they didn't see each other.  
Still, there was a yearning inside of him. A craving that had years and years of time to develop. An ache sweet yet bitter and poisonous. Despite all of it, despite his grudge against humans and the doctor's borderline craziness, he could not stop loving him. He was the closest thing to a friend he had left, and the closest thing to happiness he could imagine. If only he could be his own. His and only his.  
It was this craving that often drew him to his house. He would follow the way he used to ran along as a child. He would come through the bushes, sometimes see the doctor by the tree as he sat on the old swing set. He would limb to him when he saw him and see the sharp features soften. The manic grin of a mad man made way for a gentle smile. He always took his his hand with his good one, in fear of pinching the mer. Always placed a kiss on the bruised, rough knuckles. These moments, away from the flock, away from the witch and the lab, these were precious moments. Moments filled with tenderness he rarely seeked out and would only share with him.  
They often swayed in each other's arms, dancing almost to silent music as they shared one of their many kisses. Each one felt unique and important in its own way, making his skin crawl and half of a moan stumble from his lips. He rarely showed his weakness for the doctor this open, but when he did the human would often bath in those moments, chuckle into the kiss and pull them in closer. Close enough to feel his heart beat against his chest. He had no right to be so frail, so easy to hold and pick up. Pale skin spanned over his lean muscles, his head tilt was an invitation to bite. His teeth are sharp, but he didn't dare to try and leave a bruise. Not yet. Not until he asked for it.  
He would whimper from the tugging at his skin, whisper something affectionate as he opened his coat. His neck and chest were skinny, just enough to gnaw more on without hitting bone. Humans are such odd creatures, that they would find pleasure in this. But then again, Akande wasn't exactly against this practice. His bites left gentle red marks all over the doctor, marking what he wanted to be his own. And the human didn't reject, leaning against his lips with a willingness that only a fool could have. A fool for trusting a creature of his size and strength would not just snap his back in half.  
The coat dropped into the grass and with it the doctor's coy behavior. His one arm wrapped around the mer's large chest, pressing against the warm, leathery skin as the other trailed along tattered gils, forcing the mer to twitch. Hands with claws dug into hips, drawing the man closer who's hand kept stroking and who's lips idly kissed along his chest. Jamison let go a small giggle, finally holding onto him, rutting almost against his partner as they felt each other's groins rub against one another.  
"So hard already." the doctor would hum, his pale finger running circles over the darkened blue skin of the mer.  
He just laughed. "You are one to talk, my dear doctor." His hand dipped low and gripped a handful. The mer was rewarded with a breathy groan and the doctor's eyes turned back. The man shivered as he tried to grind against the hand, his face heating up against Akande's skin.  
"You're so mean. Making me suffer." The human leaned a little back, almost as if showing off his flushed skin. He gripped for Akande's shoulders, holding himself up, it seemed hard to stand up right in Akande's presence. His voice was a hiss as his lips reached for Akande's ear.  
"Take me."  
The mer wasn't into listen to commands per say. He was, however, not able to deny this wish.  
He was light as a feather to him, easy to move around and adjust as needed. A needy man with little fight. Pathetic and yet endearing. Akande found a spot by the fountain, still a strange symbol of connectivity between the two of them. Without the water running however, it seemed naked and barren, just like the doctor who let himself be bedded onto cold marble. The lilac tights clung to his thighs, prominent against his skin, outlining his hardened cock. The mer ran his hands over the thin fabric, careful as to not leave a hole with his long nails. Even though the thought of that was inviting. The fingers lingers on Jamison's inner thighs before he started to reach for the hem and slowly peeling the thin cloth off of him, drawing quiet groans from the doctor. The sight alone of his dear friend raveling in pleasure, seemingly always on edge just from a few simple touches and bites, satisfied the mer. His kind were not the most sexual lot, but they knew how to appreciate someone. And while he tried to reason to himself that the human was first and foremost a friend only, an exception from the rule, Akande couldn't deny to himself how utterly in love he was with Jamison. Despite his limp and his crooked back the doctor always had a way of irradiating utter pride. He was smart and he knew it. He could kill a man and no one would ever know. Yet there he was. His gentle Jamison, so small and fragile, the boy he saw grow up to a beaten man. He wanted him to be his alone. This might be the closest he would get to that.  
With his legs hooked lazily over Akande's shoulders, Jamison presented himself, one of his own fingers teasing what was but a thought to Akande before. He was so obscene.  
"You are so greedy."  
"You want to keep me waiting?"  
"I'm considering. This look in your eyes suits you."  
The eyes of the doctor seemed to grow more open. They were like dull golden coins, shimmering in the night. With his mouth hanging open, craving attention and touch and so much more, he let go another giggle.  
"You want me to fuck myself? How cruel." And as if to prove a point, the finger that but teased his entrance pressed inside, a pained moan from the doctor breaking the night. The mer's arms propped Jamison up, so he could get a good view of his hole being spread by his own fingers, his cock hanging hard between his legs craving for a touch as well. Akande could have sworn he already saw a silky pearl form on the tip.  
Jamison whimpered, angry at himself for what he was doing. "Shit. Hmm...shit, I can't reach..." He muttered, but the finger kept going, only going in to the second knuckle. Obviously not enough for the greedy doctor. He almost puppy eyed his lover now, who's hands kept lingering on his thighs, watching the whole show.  
"Akande, please. Don't let me wait."  
"Are you certain you can take me?"  
"For God's sake, Akande! I'm horny as fuck, just take me already!"  
The mer chuckled and the man was pushed back onto the fountain's edge, Akande keeping his legs up before he took hold of his hips. It took him only a moment to adjust before his own hard length dug into Jamison, taking him in smoothly. This wasn't their first dance, but the doctor was still of a smaller frame than Akande. The spread had to hurt, no matter what he did. Still the doctor winced in delight with every inch he got deeper, shivering and whispering Akande's name as if it was a prayer. It became more prominent once Akande began to move, his hips twitching now and then from so much friction. Jamison was tight, their last night like that was weeks ago. He should not be surprised that the scientist was so needy. And now that he was deep in him, feeling his warm body against his own, desperately clinging to his large torso, groaning and swearing, he had to admit that he was craving it too. Maybe because of that, within a minute or two, he barely held back anymore. One hand under Jamison's knee moved it aside to spread him more and give Akande a chance to look. His entrance looked so soft and red from his large cock in it, his face sweaty and hot from pleasure and exhaustion. He knew he liked that sight, leaning back to display himself almost, willingly giving up his guard under the gaze of the mer. He chuckled a little, quivering legs trying to stay apart as his voice picked up again.  
"Like what you see?"  
His voice was shaky like Akande's knees when he heard him purr like this. He dug in again, lips locked with Jamison's neck as his hips rocked into him, tension in his gut building up more and more.  
He could always tell when he was close. He was talkative during sex after all. It was subtle however. The closer he came to the edge, the softer he became. Frustrated swears and almost primal grunts would slowly bleed out and turn to whispered pleads of love and desperate moans for more. He was so simple, his dearest James. In the end he was who has ever been, a man longing for affection. And affection he would give him.  
A teasing nudge below his ear, the mer chucking over the man who slowly became a whimpering mess under him as his voice whispered quietly.  
"I love you, James."  
This always rewarded him with fingers digging into him, grasping at him for dear life. The shaking man in his arms would groan everytime he did this, stiring both of them up.  
The chase for a climax was never in Akande's interest. He did find himself often finishing with his lover, the image of the doctor coming apart was often enough for him to give into the vulnerability an orgasm brought with itself. Rarely these days did he allow himself to get this soft. Rarely did he act so selfish these days.  
Jamison, looking like a mess, his cum spread over his stomach, would always nest in his arm after it, whimpering if pain should settle in. His eyes went up, weak and still senseless, his giggle playful as ever.  
"Naughty." Said the right one.


End file.
